THE HER AGENCY
by LADARTHA
Summary: Edward, popular actor and player. Bella, widow and own of an elite talent agency. His manager keeps screwing things up so Edward fires him and seeks representation at The Her Agency, but, is refused. Not taking no for an answer even when he's told the Bella's agency only handles women; Edward is determined to change things and have it all: representation and the owner.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HER AGENCY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

**CHAPTER 1: NEARING A CHANGE; MAYBE.**

"I've had enough of this bullshit! It needs to stop and I mean to be stopped now. Mike, I'm not going to continue with your constant mistakes that are becoming more of the norm lately instead of accidents." Edward was yelling into his phone as he was rushing to make it on time to his next interview. He was listening to Mike's excuses before commenting, "If this happens again I will be looking for a new agent." And with that he pushed the end button on his phone and then dropped it into his pocket.

Edward was getting damn tired of his agent messing up and booking engagements back to back to back. There really was very little travel allowance between the each one. He was constantly rushing lately and to make matters worse is that sometimes these things are booked in the middle of his time that he has to be on set for a scene and he has to deal with an upset director.

After speaking with Mike and barely making it on time for the arranged interview Edward was exhausted by the time he got home. His housekeeper, Charlotte Gomez, was just preparing to leave, but, indicated that she had left him some dinner in the oven. It hadn't been long since she had it ready, so, it was still hot and delicious.

Charlotte had stayed long enough to serve her employer and then left for her days off to spend with her husband, Peter, who was hired as the gardener. Damn, that man had a green thumb and everything outside was beautiful. But, before the couple was gone the front door was heard to slam shut which caused Edward to jump a bit, especially after dropping a burning hot bite of food on his pant leg.

A large, bear type man came lumbering into the kitchen as Edward was rising to clean up a bit from the mess shouting, "Whatcha know, bro?"

"Damn, Emmett, do you have to scare the fuck out of me?"

His friend was standing inside the doorway looking surprised at Edward's reaction. He didn't understand at the moment exactly what he had done wrong. "What bitch forgot to get you off?" Was his question as to why Edward was being such an ass.

Edward looked at his friend for a minute and then felt the guilt wash over him because of the pissy way he was behaving towards his best friend. "Nothing like that, but, Mike is screwing up my schedule again. It's really getting to be an all the time type situation and putting more pressure on me and everyone else than what needs to be." He quickly explained as he finished cleaning the food off of his pants.

"What happened to you?" Emmett questioned as he noticed for the first time what Edward was doing.

"This accident was caused by you as you slammed the front door." Was all he said.

"Shit, man, sorry about that. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Emmett, that is a lie and you know it. You own your own gyms across the country and you have developed my workout routine to keep me in shape for whatever film project I take on. So, don't try to pass that shit in my direction." Edward grumbled as he finished clean what he could of his pants.

"What do you want to do tonight? Stay in; go out; find someone to warm the bed for a while tonight, or, what?"

"I really don't feel up to doing a damn thing and I'm not in the mood for some bimbo trying to have their fifteen minutes of fame by wanting to be seen with me."

"Damn, Mike's bullshit is really getting to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm about ready to fire his ass. I warned him today that if this overbooking and crowding my schedule happens one more time then I would be looking for a new agent."

"Mike has been with you for a long time. Are you sure it's him doing this or his secretary?"

"It doesn't make a difference, Em. Everything has to pass through his okay before it's ever confirmed. So, since he is my agent it is his responsibility to make sure my projects, interviews and everything is timed correctly.

"I've allowed excuse after excuse, but, no more. I'm tired of his excuses, my limit of allowing him some lead way has come to an end."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You should be able to answer that for yourself just by the fact that I'm bitchin' at you and not even wanting to party tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I have to agree with that statement. Normally, we're the life of the party anywhere we go.

"So, you want to hang out here and we'll play on your game system?" And as Emmett was asking that he caught the slight shaking no of his friend's head.

"Too tired, Emmett. All I want to do is just listen to some music for a while and then head on to bed. Got an early call in the morning and the director is already p. since I had to take off in the middle of a shoot today to cover the interviews concerning the movie.

"He couldn't deny my leaving because the studio is eating up all of the hype that word of mouth has spread about the movie and it isn't even finished yet.

"But, I'll tell you what you can do for me; see if you can scout around quietly for any agents that I might be interested in."

"I can do that for you, man. In fact, one does come to mind, but, I'm not sure that they will take you."

"Who is that and why wouldn't they want to represent me if I decided to approach them?"

"While…. I believe you may have heard of the agency, and they have a great reputation in the representation they give their clients. However, the only people they seem to cover are women. At least, that's what I've heard."

"There are several agents and agencies that fall in that area."

"Yeah, and they have had great success with their people, but, they seem to specialize in their clientele. This agency handles all areas, not just actors, but, directors, writers, models and the outer areas of the entertainment industry like stunt personnel for example."

"Sounds like the sort of place that would excel in how they do business for their people. What is the name of this agency?"

"The Her Agency, it's owned by Isabella Swan Herndon. Word has it that her husband wanted to start the agency and the concept was his idea, but, he died of cancer before he could see his dream come true. So, his widow followed through with it."

"Okay. Thanks, Em, so, if you will check it out and have all info ready for me in case Mike screws me around again."

"Will do. So, I guess I'll be on my way since you're going to be a drag and stay housebound tonight. See you tomorrow for your workout. Good night." And with that Emmett left Edward to his own devices.

However, the little bit of information that his friend had been able to tell him about the agency he mentioned did have his interest peaked. He had indeed heard of the agency in passing and nothing but good had been said about it.

**A/N: Well, we're off with a new story that will have a bit of everything: a bit of humor, mystery and romance. Will Mike mess up again? What all will Emmett find out about the agency?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HER AGENCY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_Okay. Thanks, Em, so, if you will check it out and have all info ready for me in case Mike screws me around again." _

"_Will do. So, I guess I'll be on my way since you're going to be a drag and stay housebound tonight. See you tomorrow for your workout. Good night." And with that Emmett left Edward to his own devices._

_However, the little bit of information that his friend had been able to tell him about the agency he mentioned did have his interest peaked. He had indeed heard of the agency in passing and nothing but good had been said about it._

**CHAPTER 2: TIME IS RUNNING OUT**

Time moved forwards and Mike seemed to have taken Edward's warning of replacing him to heart. He was very careful of the timing and the amount of bookings for interviews as well as other events that he scheduled for his client. Things seemed to be back to normal and there was no further mention of finding a new agent or agency.

And, since Edward didn't mention the subject the next day when he met Emmett at the gym for his routine workout, Emmett never checked any further for information concerning finding Edward anyone new to act as an agent on his behalf.

But, time was against Mike Newton, he had kept a very close eye on Nora, his secretary and she had been better than what she had been after the scolding he had given her concerning about how the schedule handling was done. Mike had even threatened to fire her if she screwed up again. He was very much aware that his best client, Edward Cullen, meant every word he had said about finding another agent if Mike messed up one more time. The excuse to blame Nora wouldn't be accepted by Edward since it was Mike's responsibility to handle everything, to make sure things ran smoothly and he had the final say on any scheduling of his client's time; made no difference who had scheduled the appointment as Mike was supposed to make sure everything was handled in an appropriate manner since he was the boss and owner of his agency.

XXXXXXX

"Damn, I'm getting tired my friend and need to take a long vacation away from this rat race." Edward was telling the other man present. Emmett looked at Edward like he had grown a second head or something, but, didn't reply to his friend's statement.

"Well, your life seems to have settled into a good routine since your threat to your agent a year ago. I mean you've done two more films, handled the junket tours promoting the films and walking the red carpet for the new releases with some good looking honeys on your arm. So, far everything seems to be settled and moving at an even pace." Emmett had told Edward with a slight chuckle.

"Aren't you off to New York next week?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Got a go and support my gal."

"When am I going to meet this woman that is taking you out of circulation of hitting the club route?"

"When you want. But, remember she's mine and keep your damn grubby hands off of trying to make any moves on her."

"Now, when have I ever tried to take away a woman you had your sights on?" Edward asked with some merriment sounding in his voice. It was a standing joke between the two friends that once a woman met Edward it was a toss-up on whether she continued with Emmett or made a play for Edward. But, Edward never made an intentional move on a woman that was with Emmett. In fact, he usually made sure that any woman that was with his friend knew upfront that he wouldn't be interested in a 'later'.

"Hmm, let me think. I'm sure that I can come up with something if I tried to go back in time far enough." Emmett said with an assumed thoughtful pose on his teddy bear features.

"Well, since you're heading for the Big Apple I think I might join you. As I said, I need to meet the woman that has the 'total package' to make you want to become a 'one woman man'." Edward told his friend.

"Do you really have the time to come?"

"I have a clear schedule for a couple of days next week. Not at the same time as you're planning to leave, but, closer to the weekend. Should be able to come back at the same time. Filming begins the week after and then we get ready for more location shooting. So, the break will be most welcome because hell will be breaking after that." Edward remarked with a sad smile appearing.

As Emmett looked closer to his friend's face he could see the tiredness and exhaustion that Edward was fighting to overcome. Mike hadn't been messing up, but, the projects that Edward has been doing that has involved a lot of physical effort and having to pull deep emotional reactions as well, is taking its toll on his friend. Yeah, Edward definitely needed a break, even, if it was for a few days. This last project was the one that was requiring for him to truly reach deep to bring forth what's needed to make the picture unique. In fact, it is being rumored that this is going to be the greatest ever of Edward's career.

XXXXXX

"Damn, woman, you've kept my ass busier this last year than it has been in the last six. Mind you, I'm not complaining, but, shit, give me a break every once in a while." Rosalie was whining.

"Is that what you really want?" Was the question put forth by the other woman that was in Rosalie's dressing room.

"Nope, not really. I get plenty of time really to be rested by the way you have my schedule set up. But, I am going to need some free time on and over this next while I'm working in New York."

"And, why is that my friend?" The woman asked.

"I can tell you why." Said another young woman that walked into the room unannounced.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't make it."

"Had a cancellation at the last minute, but, I wanted to spend some time with my friends before heading to New York with Rosalie. Since you've set me up to be able to do my own thing and my line has caught the fashion world by the balls I've been having to work myself to death to make sure all is in readiness for next week when Rosalie is going to do me proud, which by the way I do appreciate your help.

"So, I decided at the last minute to take a break and spend it with my BFF's which one happens to be my sister." She finished with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just doing my job, ladies, just doing my job. Keeping my clients busy helps to keep both sides eating. Besides, I can't let my sister starve now, can I?"

"That's what you say to all of us and have done since the day you opened the agency and it has started to make a reputation for itself. Your agency now is considered one of the best and is referred to as being of the elite class. Everyone talks about how you handle all areas of the business world and get nothing, but, the best for all of your people."

All three ladies chatted a little longer and then it was realized that the question presented to Rosalie earlier still hadn't been answered so it was asked again. But the blonde bombshell, even though, a supermodel, blushed a light pink, however, refused to answer the question.

"You know I'm curious about something and I'd like to ask a question, but, will understand if you don't want to answer. But, you two don't look anything alike and still claim to be sisters. Why?"

"Well, that's easy. My parents and Alice's parents were close friends, but, when Alice's parents were killed in a home invasion when she was six months old my parents adopted Alice and loved her the same as if she had been born to them.

"That is how Alice became my sister and is still Mary Alice Brandon Swan. The parents wanted Alice to keep her birth names in remembrance of her birth parents. Now, with having answered that small question, how about someone answering my question?"

Alice, though, wasn't quite as shy as her sister, but, perhaps, bolder than her friend, remarked, "It's a guy that she's met and from the way she has described him to me during fittings is that he is hunky."

"Okay." And with Alice's pronouncement both women looked towards Rosalie waiting for her to fill in on all of the juicy details concerning this man of hers. It was while they were waiting and watching her that something most unusual happened: Rosalie blushed. That blushed, of course, brought giggles and then out and out laughter from one, then two and ended with all three enjoying the moment.

As they settled back down and sobered a bit two set of eyes turned to Rosalie and waited for her to begin to fill them in on this mystery man in her life. "What is it that you're wanting to know?" She asked as a way, she hoped, to delay going into details about her love life.

"Everything." Was the answer from the other two.

"Well," Rosalie answered and then began to tell them how she met the man of her dreams as she called him. She told them that he wasn't anything like the leach, Royce King, owned his own businesses across the country and was like a cuddly teddy bear. "When someone first meets him you would be shocked and think that he was a total ruffian, but, the truth is that he's as gentle as silk sliding across the skin." Was how she describe the gentle nature of her man.

"You're leaving out how you two met and how long this has been going on. Also, how far has this relationship gone in a more, shall we say, personal nature?" Alice was asking of her friend. Then she looked over at her sister to see that she was just as interested in the answers. Both women knew about the hell that Royce King had put Rosalie through when he was supposed to have been acting as her agent. The things he had her doing and then when he forced her to become personally involved with him and his deviant way of life. All he forced her to do just to be able to work in her chosen field as a top line model. His actions damn near killed Rosalie until her two friends stepped in and pulled her out of his clutches. Of course, he swore vengeance, but, so far, hasn't done anything for fear of what Rosalie's current agent and friend would be able to do to him in retaliation.

Isabella Marie Swan Herndon had started her agency to handle all areas of the business world; not just the entertainment, but, everything there was that would have a need for top notch individuals. No one knew why she refused to handle certain clientele, but, the refusal was absolute. But, the main two reasons she started the agency wasn't what everyone rumored, but, because of the two women facing her now. Her sister/friend, Alice, and her friend, Rosalie. These two needed the honest abilities of someone that gave a damn about helping aspiring artists in all fields to be able to use their potential to achieve their goals and to reach for the stars.

"Emmett and I met at his gym. I had gone in for a workout and was trying to relieve some stress from a few days of constant shooting. He was there working out with a friend who turned out to be Edward Cullen, himself. But, as they finished and Emmett was turning to say something to one of the other guys in the gym he accidentally bumped into me knocking me on my ass.

"He was so solid that it didn't even rock him back a bit. Looking up at him I saw the sweetest dimples on a most apologetic face. He reached a hand out to help me up, apologizing the whole time and as I looked closer I could see the laugh lines from where he was used to laughing constantly. He had an honest to goodness twinkle in his clear blue eyes, even though, he was built look the Hulk, but, his touch was so gentle.

"We got to talking and went to a little hole in the wall café not far from the gym where we continued to get to know one another. One thing led to another and we started going out together and I found that I really enjoyed being with him.

"Now we have agreed to become exclusive after dating for the last six months and the sex is great. He knows what I need and how to deliver without making it seem dirty.

"And, next week while Alice and I are in New York he's going to be coming there to spend time with me." Rosalie finished filling her friends in on her relationship.

"Sounds like you have a keeper there, Rosie. Alice can meet with him while all of you are in the Big Apple and let me know her impression of him."

"Isa, I know that James wasn't the best of husbands, in fact, he was low down rotten to the core; another Royce King in some ways, but, why don't you date?"

"Don't have the time or the desire to be around another man. Haven't really found one that I felt would be better than James, or, be able to live up to the example of my father." Was the reply.

**A/N: We have some background on our ladies, but, no mess up from Mike as yet. However, have no fear as the screw up if very near and then the fun begins.**

**Reviews and comments are always welcome and hope you'll take the time to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE HER AGENCY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_Sounds like you have a keeper there, Rosie. Alice can meet with him while all of you are in the Big Apple and let me know her impression of him."_

"_Isa, I know that James wasn't the best of husbands, in fact, he was low down rotten to the core; another Royce King in some ways, but, why don't you date?"_

"_Don't have the time or the desire to be around another man. Haven't really found one that I felt would be better than James, or, be able to live up to the example of my father." Was the reply._

**CHAPTER 3: WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM SISTER**

"Now, sis, you know that no one can come near to competing with Pops, but, you do need to create a life for yourself outside of this business." Alice gently admonished Bella. "It's unfair to the male population to hold them all up to Pops standards as none will ever measure up to the type of man he is." She remarked with a slight chuckle.

"That's the long and the short of the whole matter. He is one of a kind and I've yet to come across another male that even comes close to Charlie Swan. Although, I've met the one man that I think will be the dream man for you my dear sister." Bella told her and then continued on, "For this one man is near what you've described as your ideal man would be and has the qualities that Charlie would be interrogating him to make sure of the type of person he is."

"Okay, now you've caught my interest. I've been so hard pressed getting the upcoming line ready for the New York debut that I haven't even given dating a thought. Who are you talking about and when can I meet him to see if you're correct?"

"In about fifteen minutes he'll be walking through that door and I want to see your reaction before I give you any more information." Bella told her with a bit of laughter sounding. "For if your reaction is every bit as good as I believe it will be then Rosalie and I are going to have a damn good time never letting you forget it." And, with that said Bella looked over at her friend to see raised eyebrows before they both looked back at Alice to see a pouty mouth appearing on her face to which all three women burst out laughing.

Conversation flowed back and forth between all three and they forgot the passage of time until there was a loud knock on the door. The sound startled the three, but, Bella gave a quick glance, just like the other two, at the clock and smiled as she looked squarely at her sister as she said, "Come in."

Although, it was a beautiful thing to watch, it was also hilarious to see the look on her sister's face when she saw the male that walked through the door after Bella had bid him to enter. Bella had pictured many times the look of recognition as Alice caught the first glimpse of what she had always described to both her and Rosalie as her soul mate. She knew without ever losing faith that he would someday walk into her life unexpectedly. And, today Bella knew would be that day, or, that is what she told herself every time she thought of her attorney. He seemed to fit everything Alice had always maintained that she wanted in a man and future husband.

Many times over the last couple of years since hiring Jasper Whitlock's services as her attorney, Bella wondered if Jasper could truly be the one that her sister had been dream of. In every way, he would appear, behave and speak in a manner that Alice had described over and over since she had been six years old. She always said that he would complete her when she entered her teens and would describe him, but, the description never changed. Then Alice would describe her perfect wedding and how their life together would be. Bella would just shake her head and thought it was all a part of Alice's creative side like it was when she got an idea for a new design.

After Rosalie had become friends with Alice and then Bella, she too had heard over and over about the dreamboat that Alice called her soul mate and how she wanted her wedding along with her life ever after was going to be. Rosie passed it over as over imagination of a very creative mind that had excellent taste in the clothing lines that Alice designed.

She knew that Bella had set this up for this Whitlock guy to come by at a time that the three of them would be together so she could introduce the two and see how well she had matched the man of Alice's dream to the man that she thought would be good for her sister. But, the reaction that both she and Bella witnessed as Whitlock came through the door with his mouth opened in greeting, but, a sound never came forth from the moment he locked eyes with Alice and she with him. The two was off into their own world.

Alice, like Jasper, was frozen in mid motion. She had been raising a drink towards her lips and he was striding into the room, but, froze in mid step. Man and woman stared at each other wide eyed, wide mouth, blank stares as if not sure of the vision before them. It was after several minutes had seemed to pass, or, at least, so Rosalie and Bella thought, before the melting of frozen positions began to appear, but, along with the thawing process came a look of recognition between Alice and Jasper. She rose, ignoring the presence of the other two women in the room and put down the object in her hand while never looking anywhere else, but, to the man in front of her, to begin a slow motion walk towards Jasper. In the meantime, Jasper had managed to drop his briefcase to the floor and was moving forwards slowly towards Alice. It was as if gravitational pulls were coming together the way these two were behaving towards each other.

True it was funny to watch each of these two's reaction to each other, but, there was a beauty to it also. And, as the space between the two continued to close neither said a single word until Alice was close enough for Jasper to reach out towards her to place a hand on each of her shoulders while Alice reached out towards him with raised arms. However, they never lost eye contact with each other.

Once Alice was close enough the only thing she said was, "You made me wait long enough."

He whispered back to her in response, "My apologies, ma'am." Once said he drew her further into him, enfolding her into his arms and as their bodies came together with no space in between a satisfied smiled appeared on the face of each person. The other two persons in the room were entirely forgotten for the moment.

It took Bella to clearing her throat with Rosalie waving a hand to get the attention of Alice and Jasper. "Ugh, excuse me, Jasper, but, didn't we have a meeting scheduled?" Bella asked him with a little chuckle coming from her.

"Hey, Bella, we seemed to have been forgotten by the other two occupants in this room." Rosalie threw out her observation with a laugh as she watched her friend and the man she was hanging on to for dear life or as if he was going to suddenly disappear if she let go of him.

The comment from Bella and then Rosalie caused the couple to slowly withdraw a few inches from each other before Alice turned her head while Jasper raised his head so they both were looking back at the other two women in the room. Then Jasper said with a silly smile on his face, "We did indeed, Bella, but, I think I'm going to have to reschedule as something unexpected just walked into my life." And with that he glanced back down to Alice.

"Yeah, Bella, Rosalie, I'll see you later. Got something really important to take care of. It can't wait. Don't fret, Rosie, I'll definitely be with you in New York."

Nothing else was said as Alice and Jasper walked out the door. In fact, glancing around both Bella and Rosalie burst into laughter as they observed that Jasper had forgotten his briefcase which still sat where he had dropped it as he first spied Alice, and, Alice had forgotten her purse and light jacket, never looking back or thinking twice about the two items as she left with Jasper. Rose and Bella had truly enjoyed watching the coming together of the couple happen right before their eyes and know that romance had just sprung into the life of sister and friend.

"Other than taking care of urgent business I think we've seen the last of Alice for a bit." Bella told her friend jokingly.

"Yeah, and I believe the same thing could be said about your attorney." Was the returned remark. Both women looked at each other and then once more burst out laughing as they talked about what had transpired before their very eyes just a little while ago. It had been surprising to see how the man and woman had responded to each other.

"You really had an idea that what we saw happen was going to happen, didn't you?"

"From the first moment that I saw Jasper I was struck with the recognition of how close he came to what Alice has been describing to me, or, anyone else that would listen, her whole life. The more I got to know him the more impressed I was with him and still struck dumb as to how perfect and close he came to what Alice had envisioned as her 'soul mate'.

"Once I was totally comfortable with the idea of introducing the two of them to each other something was always interfering with my plans until now. Now, we got to see a unique happening: an Alice who has the energy of the energizer bunny, stopped in mid action and a Jasper who is laid back and easy going brought suddenly alive with a jolt from the energizer bunny." Bella chuckled at her own comparison of the coming together of her sister and her attorney.

"You know, Bella, I never believed that Alice would know the moment she met Mister Right like she claimed she would, but, today she made me a believer and now, I'll have to eat crow.

"But, another thought hits me as well. I have found Emmett and believe that he might be the one for me. We just saw Alice meet her dreamboat and that was beautiful the way it happened. However, you are unattached and it's time we did something about that."

"Like hell you do." Was all that Bella said looking her friend and client straight in the eye.

"Oh, but, we do. Not every man is like James. He was an asshole and there is no excuse for his behavior, but, like I said, not every man is like he was when he was alive. It's time for you to let it go and move on to find happiness with another."

"What can I do to convince you and Alice that I'm happy as I am? I don't need a man in my life to make me happy or feel complete."

"Not convinced, but, we'll have to take this up later as I've still got tons to do before leaving in a few days for New York. Alice and I do know what's best for you, even if you don't." Was the parting remark Rosalie made after gathering her things and about to walk out the door.

Bella just looked after her friend while shaking her head from side to side, but, she had a sad smile on her lips that never reached her eyes.

**A/N: Now, we have Alice and Jasper's meeting. Everything else seems to have been temporarily put to the wayside as they leave to get to know one another better. But, is Rosalie right about her and Alice needing to get Bella attached so she can be happy like Rosie and Alice?**

**Reviews and comments are always welcome and hope you'll take the time to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE HER AGENCY**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_What can I do to convince you and Alice that I'm happy as I am. I don't need a man in my life to make me happy or feel complete."_

"_Not convinced, but, we'll have to take this up later as I've still got tons to do before leaving in a few days for New York. Alice and I do know what's best for you, even if you don't." Was the parting remark Rosalie made after gathering her things and about to walk out the door._

_Bella just looked after her friend while shaking her head from side to side, but, she had a sad smile on her lips that never reached her eyes._

**CHAPTER 4: KARMA KICKS BUTT**

Time passed quickly, but, Bella hadn't seen Rosalie or Alice since the day she had introduced Alice and Jasper to each other, but, she had spoken to them both upon occasion. Rosalie was staying with business as to what she needed to take care of and getting last minute information from Bella since Bella's agency represented and handled her model bookings. And, Alice's main themes were the showing of her clothing line in New York plus Jasper and all they have been doing which included the things they had been doing in private as they saw each other often. It turns out that Jasper was planning to join Alice in New York just like Rosalie's Emmett gym guy.

The two women kept pressing for Bella to take the time off and join them in New York to which Bella kept telling them that she didn't have the time. Neither woman believed it and didn't hesitate to tell her so. But, Bella would good naturedly tell them to have fun and that if she could she would try. Both Alice and Rosalie had to be satisfied with that answer since they couldn't get her to commit to a definite answer to come and join them.

However, Bella did see them off at the airport where Rosalie had continued to press for Bella to get a ticket and join them, Alice stayed quiet with only giving a smile and a hug to her sister. Alice had a little twinkle in her eye that she wasn't going to share with anyone. She had a secret that no one would believe her even if she did share it. Bella did catch the secret smirk that Alice was trying very hard to hide, but, chose not to saying anything or to ask her about it in anyway. Knowing her sister like she did she knew that Alice wouldn't give anything away until she was ready.

Bella left as soon as she had seen Alice and Rosalie go through the security check heading for their departure gate. She was planning to go back to her office to get some more not so pressing work done and that was where her mind was centered when something solid brought her to an abrupt halt. It was like running into a solid wall that had suddenly been built in her pathway. In fact, she had smacked into it so hard that before she had a chance to catch her balance she was unexpectedly knocked on her butt in the middle of the airport.

Cameras were flashing and catching her accident which was embarrassing enough for Bella considering her current position on the floor without the media recording it to broadcast to the whole world. But, what was puzzling to her was why the media was paying so much attention to her fall? True she was the owner of one of the most successful agencies in this country, but, still her presence some place didn't demand the sort of attention that seemed to be aimed in her direction.

Suddenly coming within her line of vision was a hand that hadn't been there before was reaching out towards her and a voice that was as smooth as velvet was asking, "Are you okay? Please, forgive me for my lack of attention and not watching where I was walking?"

Bella's head jerks up quickly to see who was the owner of such a silky voice and was met with the deepest pair of lush green eyes she had ever encountered. It didn't take a genius to quickly recognize who the person addressing her was: Edward Cullen. She had ran straight into the one and only Edward Cullen, much sought after and beloved actor who was praised by all as one of the most talented male leads any director had ever worked with.

Of course, in the not too distant past rumor had ran the rounds of speculation of how his agent was handling his bookings and failing miserably. Bets were being placed as to how long it would take for him to fire the agent and begin to look for a new one. Bella knew that if he did fire that agent that her agency might be one of the short listed ones that he would more than likely approach. However, it would make no difference to Bella since she refused to represent men in any field. Her husband's attitude and behavior set that decision in almost hard stone.

After hearing some snickering from passersby Bella realized that she hadn't responded one way or another and that her lack of response was causing even more attention to the situation than what was needed or necessary. Looking up once more and reaching for the offered hand, Bella quickly thanked him for the assistance and apologized for her lack of attention as well as she regained an upright position standing on her feet.

"My mind was busily going over some business I needed to get done back at the office and caused my inattention to the coming accident as well."

"How about we both share the responsibility and call it even?" The smooth voice once more drew Bella's attention away from the circumstances.

Bella took a closer look at the man that was standing before her that had made the suggestion while he was still holding her hand. She was very curious about the electric energy that seemed to be flowing from his touch into her hand and up her arm. In fact, she could have sworn that it had flowed straight to her heart, but, she quickly dismissed that as a flight of fantasy. That sort of thing only happened in books, some people's imagination, or in the movies; not to people like her that didn't believe in the nonsense.

Even though she had continually listened to all of Alice's detailed description of her knight in shining armor, Bella never truly believed he existed. However, when she met Jasper she knew that he was the closest thing to what Alice wanted and decided to introduce the two. What happened after that between them came as a surprise, a delightful one, to Bella, but, for herself there was no one that came close to her standards.

In the beginning she had thought that maybe James might be that person, but, that turned out to be a farce. He was using her strictly as a front to carry on his affairs behind closed doors and expected her to be honorable to her vows while accepting his behavior. And, the few times she protested against his actions he gave her bruises in areas that wouldn't show and forced himself upon her sexually as punishment he said. Alice and Rosalie were the only two who knew about James and she had wanted it to stay that way.

If Charlie had known he would have gone to prison for murder, but, James couldn't afford for his parents to find out, either. His parents were embedded Hollywood and the news of their only son's activities would have greatly tarnished the family reputation. Fortunately, or, unfortunately, his parents were killed in a skiing accident, so, he had inherited their entire fortune, and, they never knew how sick their son was. But, karma has a way of catching up to a person and James was no exception, cancer ravished his body in less than a year.

He had continued with his activities for two years after the loss of his parents before he went in for a checkup and found out that he had lung cancer. In the beginning James continued with his drugs, women, men and his total private lifestyle, but, it didn't take long before his condition began to curtail his actions and bring everything to a standstill.

Anytime James had had an interview he always talked about how new talent was overlooked or mishandled and declared that he wanted to do something about it. That his parents would be happy in heaven to know that he was taking steps to help a talented newcomer, but, somehow, he never followed through with it. It was after his death and the way that Bella knew Rosalie was being handled and watching her sister struggling to get a foothold that got Bella to opening The Her Agency. But, Bella didn't stop with just modeling or designers or actors, she took on new talent in all areas of life to help them for good jobs that would showcase their talents for a quick, but, solid rise to their goals. Everyone believed that Bella created the agency as a way of honoring her husband's memory and she never refuted it. Her belief was to let people believe as they wanted while she and a select hand few knew the truth.

To have the truth come out now, or, even in the early days after his funeral wouldn't have served a purpose. It would only have opened the door to bring greater attention to her personal life and her marriage to James than what she desired. So, Bella let people believe as they chose and it helped to bring the agency greater renown rather than people being curious and maybe, damaging her business's and her reputation.

All of these thoughts had quickly ran through her head drawing her attention momentarily away from the person standing before her that was still holding her hand while the electric current continued to flow. But, what drew her attention back to the present was the frown that was forming upon the face of one Edward Cullen. It wasn't a frown of disapproval, but, more like one of puzzlement the same as Bella had. That was when Bella realized that he must be feeling the same current as she.

"That's fine with me, Mr. Cullen, if we share responsibility. It seems we both might have been lost in our own world of thoughts." She responded to his suggestion with a smile and a firm removal of her hand from his. That action only helped to deepen the frown on his face, but, Bella didn't care. She wanted to get away from all of the attention and the flashing of cameras that was still going on around them. The limelight was for her clients, not for her, personally.

"May I have your name and offer you some dinner sometime in the future to make up for my inattention?" Edward asked. But, Bella just shook her head no, smiled and thanked him once more for the assistance then walked away without giving him a backward glance.

Needless to say that wasn't the sort of reaction that Edward was used to receiving when asking a lovely lady out to dinner. Normally, the woman would be excited to answer yes just to be seen with him. But, this woman had issued a quietly unspoken rejection and walked away without even introducing herself. He had no idea how to find her again and he was indeed very interested in finding her again. The strange current that flowed between them and then the unusual way she had handled herself had peaked his interest in discovering more about her. As he was quite sure that she knew who he was, but, why wouldn't she want him to know her identity? Now, that was a puzzle that he was determined to solve once he had cleared some of his scheduled appointments and returned from New York after joining Emmett for moral support to meet his new woman.

**A/N: Edward and Bella met in a strange way and Edward got shot down. He's not too sure how to react to that. But will he follow through with his thought of discovering who Bella is and what will he do then? More to the point, what will Bella do?**

**Reviews and comments are always welcome and hope you'll take the time to let me know what you think.**


End file.
